Une opportunité manquée
by Karasu999
Summary: (Traduction d'une fic d'InoShikaChou) Une rencontre entre Gaara et Kankuro pendant leur enfance se fait trop vite écourter par leur père et leur oncle.


Note de Karasu999 : Cette fiction n'est pas de moi, mais de InoShikaChou.

Disclaimer : Kankuro, Gaara, ni aucun personnage de cette fic ne m'appartient.

**Une Opportunité manquée**

Kankuro traversa en trombe le hall du manoir du Kazekage. Son père venait encore de lui donner une leçon de morale sur l'importance d'un entraînement quotidien. Il avait été surpris à s'amuser dans Suna, et avait bien évidemment écopé, en guise de punition, d'entraînements supplémentaires. De midi jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. Kankuro s'en serait probablement sorti avec une sentence un peu moins lourde s'il s'était contenté de hocher la tête aux moments appropriés en prenant un air coupable. Mais le garnement de huit ans était tout bonnement incapable de garder sa langue dans sa bouche. Il avait fallu qu'il tienne tête à son père et lui dise à quel point il était ennuyeux et injuste de l'obliger à travailler tous les jours.

Le jeune ninja aurait dû se rendre directement à l'aire d'entraînement mais, plongé dans ses pensées, il manqua un croisement. En cet instant, il réfléchissait à un moyen de se venger de son père. Celui-ci semblait continuellement déçu par lui pour une raison ou une autre. En tant que chef du village, il ne prenait le temps de voir son premier fils que pour lui crier dessus.

Ses pensées furent interrompues alors qu'une petite tête émergea de derrière une porte, à quelques mètres de lui. Kankuro s'arrêta. C'était Gaara. La règle d'or de la maison stipulait que Temari et lui étaient formellement défendus d'approcher Gaara, et que Gaara était formellement défendu de s'approcher d'eux. Ce qui ne posait généralement pas de problèmes, étant donné que leur père demandait à ses servants de s'assurer que Gaara ne s'approche pas du manoir, et qu'oncle Yashamaru faisait en sorte de garder un œil sur lui.

Kankuro ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de cette règle. Si le Kazekage la lui avait peut-être expliqué un jour, il n'avait pas dû vraiment y payer attention. Tout ce qu'il savait venait des commérages des servants à propos de menace et d'un esprit démoniaque.

Cependant, les deux frères se trouvaient à présent totalement seuls. Gaara lui adressa un geste timide de la main. « B… Bonjour. » Salua-t-il en sortant entièrement de l'embrasure de la porte. Kankuro remarqua les yeux tristes du garçon, et se demanda s'il venait lui aussi de se faire gronder. Cette idée lui parut bizarre. Qu'est-ce que ce petit enfant a l'air si calme et si timide aurait bien pu faire ?

Kankuro ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que nécessaire, et réalisa que le meilleur moyen de contrarier son père était d'outrepasser sa règle d'or. Il franchit aussitôt la distance qui le séparait de son frère. « Gaara, viens au parc avec moi. On pourrait jouer sur les balançoires. »

Le cadet sembla surpris, puis sourit en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme. Kankuro se remémorerait ce jour, bien des années plus tard. Il se souviendrait du poids de la solitude gravé sur les traits de Gaara et à quel point il avait parut ravi à l'idée de passer du temps avec lui. Il se demanderait alors ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils avaient pu atteindre le parc et si cela aurait provoqué une quelconque différence dans le futur. Mais ce jour là, alors que son petit frère le suivait sans hésitation, il n'était pas encore capable d'analyser pleinement la situation.

Les deux enfants avaient presque atteint la barrière lorsqu'ils furent rattrapés par leur père et leur oncle. « Je suis désolé. » Dit Yashamaru auprès du Kazekage, tout en entraînant Gaara avec lui. « Je ne l'ai même pas vu sortir. »

Kankuro était tiré avec force dans la direction opposée. Son père le traîna vers son bureau, criant tout le long du trajet. Une fois de plus, Kankuro ne put retenir sa langue. « Mais je l'ai déjà vu près d'autres enfants dans le village. Où est le problème ? » Son commentaire lui valut une méchante gifle.

Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Gaara se faire emmener de son côté, sa petite main tendue vers lui. Leurs yeux restèrent un moment en contact, jusqu'à ce que son père ne le tire de plus belle. Ce fut la dernière fois que Kankuro vit son petit frère avant le grand changement.


End file.
